Litio
by Takahashi Yuki
Summary: Una nueva generación de duelistas llega a la Academia de Duelo, todos con la esperanza de ser los mejores ¿pero que pasara cuando se den cuenta de que no es tan facil como ganar un simple juego?


Un Nuevo Comienzo

Era el primer día en la Academia de Duelos, habían pasado diez años desde el incidente de Darkness y entraba una nueva generación de duelistas, una que apenas tenía conocimiento sobre los extraños sucesos que habían ocurrido en ese lugar.

Dos chicos bajaban del barco charlando sobre el año que empezaba, ambos acababan de entrar en su primer año en la academia.

Uno de ellos era alto, de piel muy clara, muy delgado, con cabello negro corto, ojos azul obscuro y usaba el uniforme de Osiris Rojo, además, usaba un par de guantes negros de piel sin dedos.

El otro era un poco más bajo, delgado, piel clara, con cabello café largo a media espalda, ojos cafés y usaba el uniforme de Obelisco Azul.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron un momento en el muelle mirando hacia el mar, para después dirigir su vista hacia el edificio en el que los próximos 3 años estarían preparándose para ser mejores duelistas, y en el que tendrían sus futuras batallas.

Pero mientras pensaban todo esto, una chica atravesó la mirada del joven más alto, era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello lacio y muy largo, su piel era muy clara, tenía ojos azul celeste y usaba el uniforme de Obelisco Azul, él estaba hipnotizado con ella, así que no se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya llevaba varios minutos hablándole.

"Yuki ¿Me estás poniendo atención?" Dijo el joven de pelo largo al notar lo distraído que estaba su amigo "¿Qué? Ah, lo siento Sesshomaru ¿Me decías?" Dijo Yuki despertando de su trance.

"Agh ¿Para que me molesto?" Dijo Sesshomaru llevando su palma a su cara, molesto por la poca atención que su amigo le estaba prestando "¿En qué estabas pensando?".

A Yuki le daba vergüenza decirle a Sesshomaru sobre la chica, ya que de verdad se había quedado absorto mirándola y no sabía por que, es cierto que era muy hermosa, pero tenía algo más que de verdad le atraía y hacia que no pudiera quitarle mirada de encima.

"No estaba pensando en nada" Dijo esperando que Sesshomaru dejara el tema y fueran rápido a su dormitorio, ya que la ceremonia de bienvenida estaba a punto de empezar y todavía tenían que ir a dejar sus cosas.

"Por favor, a mi no me engañas, dime que era" Dijo con curiosidad ya que conocía muy bien a Yuki y él de verdad parecía estar absorto en sus ideas.

"mhm, a veces olvido que no puedo ocultarte nada, la verdad es que vi a una chica realmente hermosa, nunca había visto a nadie así, y por eso me quede distraído" Dijo Yuki algo avergonzado ya que él no era de los que se le quedaban viendo a cada chica que pasaba, Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido de que su amigo hablara así, de verdad parecía que esa chica lo había impactado.

"Bueno, si tan interesado estás en ella ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle?" Dijo el pelilargo.

"No puedo simplemente ir a hablarle, ni siquiera la conozco" Se defendió él, tratando de evitar un momento incomodo con ella.

"Si fueras con ella la conocerías" Dijo Sesshomaru tratando de animar a su compañero sabiendo lo tímido que era. "Olvídalo, no iré" Dijo dando su última palabra.

"Cómo quieras, de todos modos no me importa mucho" Dijo Sesshomaru, para después cambiar su expresión calmada a una de angustia "Yuki ¿Qué hora es?" Dijo algo alterado.

"Son las 2:40 ¿Por qué preguntas?" Dijo Yuki mirando su reloj.

"¡¿Cómo que por qué? ¡La ceremonia de bienvenida empieza a las 3:00 y aun tenemos que pasar a nuestros dormitorios!".

"¡Lo había olvidado, hay que apurarnos!" Respondió el chico más alto mientras ambos corrían hacia los dormitorios, sólo por suerte llegaron a tiempo a la ceremonia.

Una vez allí, el Director Samejima les dio la bienvenida "Antes que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, espero que este año todos pongan lo mejor de si mismos en sus estudios y en sus duelos, se que todos están deseosos de empezar el año, así que no los haré esperar, este año empezaremos con un duelo de exhibición, lo oponentes serán quienes tuvieron mejor puntuación en lo exámenes de admisión" Dijo con una sonrisa el director de la academia.

"Seremos nosotros" Dijeron al unísono los dos chicos, muy confiados en sus habilidades.

"Takahashi Yuki" Anunció el director.

"Lo sabía, esto será interesante" Dijo él esperando la revancha contra su antiguo amigo y rival.

"Hasegawa Asami" Dijo el director, sorprendiendo a los chicos que esperaban escuchar el nombre de Sesshomaru.

"¡¿Qué?" Dijeron al unísono, no podían creer que alguien hubiera dejado atrás a Sesshomaru "Pero, siempre somos nosotros quienes tienen los mejores puntajes" Dijo el joven de cabello largo aun sorprendido.

"Bueno, al menos yo estoy en el duelo" Dijo Yuki burlándose de su amigo, lo cual sólo hizo que Sesshomaru se sintiera aún más molesto por haber quedado fuera del duelo "Ya cállate" Respondió con deseos de matar a Yuki.

"Duelistas, por favor pasen a la arena" Dijo el director luego de un par de segundos, en ese momento Yuki se dio cuenta de algo "Rayos" Dijo preocupado "¿Ahora qué?" Respondió su amigo algo aburrido "Olvide mi disco de duelo en el dormitorio, no me tardo, te veré en la arena" Dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Los demás estudiantes se le quedaron viendo a Yuki mientras se iba, y después todos se dirigieron a la arena de duelos.

Una vez que Yuki llegó a la arena de duelos, se dio cuenta de que su oponente no estaba allí.

"Que raro ¿Dónde estará?" Preguntó él esperando a su primer oponente del año.

"Aquí estoy" Se escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

Yuki se sorprendió cuando vio a su oponente subir a la arena, era la misma chica que había visto cuando llegó a la isla, su corazón se aceleró, no esperaba estar frente a frente con ella, y menos aun en un duelo.

"Tengamos un gran duelo" Dijo ella sonriéndole a su oponente.

"Cl… claro" Dijo él nervioso, pero un segundo después intentó calmarse y pensó _"__Bueno, de verdad quería conocerla, y no tendré una mejor oportunidad que está"._

"¡Empecemos!" dijo Yuki al momento que encendía su disco de duelo, en ese momento su expresión cambió, ya no mostraba timidez ni nerviosismo, ahora su rostro mostraba emoción y confianza.

"¡Duelo!" Dijeron al unísono.

Asami: 4000lp Yuki: 4000lp

"Las damas primero, saco" Dijo Asami iniciando el duelo "Para empezar invocare a mi Amazona de la espada en modo de ataque".

Amazona de la Espada 1500 – 1600

"Por último pongo una carta boca abajo, y con eso termino mi turno".

"Muy bien, mi turno, invocare a mis Gemelas Elfas en modo de ataque".

Gemelas Elfas 1900 – 900

"¡Mis Gemelas Elfas atacaran a tu Amazona!"Dijo el ojiazul al momento en que su monstruo destruía el de Asami.

"Buen movimiento, pero acabas de activar el efecto de mi Amazona, cuando pelea, ambos recibimos el daño".

Asami: 3600lp Yuki: 3600lp

"Y eso no es todo, porque también activaste mi trampa, Orgullo de la Familia, gracias a esta carta, cuando destruyes a una de mis amazonas yo puedo invocar a otra desde mi mazo, y elijo a mi Reina Amazona".

Reina Amazona 2400 – 1800

"Vaya, eres mejor de lo que pensé, lograste reducir mis puntos de vida e invocar a un monstruo poderoso, pero este duelo apenas empieza, pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno" Dijo Yuki feliz de haber encontrado a un buen oponente.

"Gracias, ahora, mi turno, activare mi carta de campo, Villa de las Amazonas" En ese momento un campamento de guerreras apareció en el campo, se veían tiendas de campaña, espadas y lanzas por todos lados "En este lugar cada una de mis Amazonas ganara 200 puntos extra de ataque".

Reina Amazona 2600 – 1800

"Ahora, mi Reina Amazona atacara a tus Gemelas Elfas".

Asami: 3600lp Yuki: 2900lp

"Por último pondré una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno".

"Vaya, ese fue un gran movimiento, pero es momento de que haga el mío, saco, empezaré invocando a mi Mago de Fuego Rápido en modo de ataque".

Mago de Fuego Rápido 1600 – 1200

"Ahora activare mi carta mágica Doble Invocación, gracias a esta carta puedo invocar de forma normal a otro monstruo este turno, e invocare a mi Valkiria del Mago en modo de ataque".

Valkiria del Mago 1600 – 1800

"Y eso no es todo, ya que se activo una magia normal, mi Mago de Fuego Rápido te causará 400 puntos de daño".

Asami: 3200lp Yuki: 2900lp

"Ahora, usaré mi carta de Magos Unidos, gracias a esta carta, si tengo a dos o más hechiceros en mi campo, el ataque de uno de ellos se convierte en 3000, y elijo a mi Mago de Fuego Rápido, pero a cambio es el único hechicero con el que te puedo atacar este turno, además, ya que Magos Unidos es una carta normal, mi mago te inflige otros 400 puntos de daño".

Asami: 2800lp Yuki: 2900lp

"Ahora mi Mago de Fuego Rápido atacara a tu Reina Amazona ¡Ataque de Fuego Mágico!".

"Gracias al efecto de mi Reina Amazona, ninguna de mis Amazonas puede ser destruida en batalla" Dijo la chica mientras su Amazona bloqueaba el ataque del mago de Yuki "Rayos, bueno, aun así recibirás el daño".

Asami: 2400lp Yuki: 2900lp

"Con eso termino mi turno".

"Vaya, ese fue un gran combo, estoy impresionada, pero no creas que con eso vas a ganar este duelo, es mi turno, saco, invocare a mi Campeona Amazona en modo de ataque, y gracias a su habilidad especial ganara 100 puntos de ataque por cada amazona en el campo, incluyéndola, además de los 200 puntos extra de mi campo".

Campeona Amazona 1700 – 300

2100 – 300

"Ahora mi Amazona atacará a tu Valkiria del Mago" La amazona de Asami se dirigía a atacar el monstruo de Yuki cuando él la interrumpió "No tan rápido, creo que te olvidabas de mi carta boca abajo, activare mi magia rápida, Dimensión Mágica, ahora, sacrificando a mi Mago de Fuego Rápido, puedo invocar a cualquier hechicero de mi mano, y elijo a otra Valkiria del Mago" En ese momento su monstruo se fue al cementerio para ser reemplazado con una segunda Valkiria del Mago en el campo.

"Y gracias al segundo efecto de mi Dimensión Mágica, puedo destruir a un monstruo en el campo, y elijo a tu Reina Amazona" Un ataúd apareció detrás de la Reina Amazona, pero antes de que la encerrara Asami reveló su carta boca abajo "Justo como tu me dijiste hace un momento, te olvidaste de mi carta boca abajo, Rescate Dramático, cuando seleccionas a una de mis Amazonas para un efecto, puedo reemplazar esa Amazona por otro monstruo de mi mano, y elijo a mi Tigre Mascota de las Amazonas, este lindo gatito ganara 400 puntos extra de ataque por cada monstruo Amazona en mi campo, incluyéndolo".

Tigre Mascota de las Amazonas 1100 – 1500

2100 – 1500

"Además, mientras esté en mi campo, es el único monstruo que puedes atacar" Dijo Asami confiada en la combinación que acababa de formar "Bien hecho, salvaste a tu Reina Amazona, aun así, yo también complete mi combinación, mientras la Valkiria del Mago este en el campo, es el único monstruo que puedes atacar, y ya que tengo 2 en el campo, no puedes atacarme".

"¡¿Qué? Rayos, en ese caso pondré una carta boca abajo para terminar mi turno" Dijo algo frustrada la chica "Muy bien, mi turno, saco, pondré a mis Valkirias del Mago en modo de defensa, e invocaré a mi Maga Negra Curran".

Maga Negra Curran 1200 – 0

"Con eso termino mi turno".

"Bien, mi turno, saco, invocaré a la Amazona Arquera en modo de ataque".

Amazona Arquera 1400 – 1000

1600 – 1000

"Pudiste haber evitado que te atacara, pero no evitaras recibir daño, gracias al efecto de mi Amazona Arquera puedo sacrificar 2 de mis monstruos para causarte 1200 puntos de daño, así que sacrificare a mi Campeona Amazona y a mi Tigre Mascota de las Amazonas".

Asami: 2400lp Yuki: 1700lp

"Colocaré una carta boca abajo y con eso termino mi turno".

"Mi turno, saco, en mi fase de espera se activa el efecto de mi Maga Negra Curran, por cada monstruo en tu lado del campo, pierdes 300 puntos".

Asami: 2100lp Yuki: 1700lp

"Ahora sacrificare a mis 3 monstruos para invocar a la criatura más poderosa de mi baraja, aparece ¡Emperatriz Siniestra!".

Emperatriz Siniestra 2600 – 2200

"Este monstruo sólo puede ser invocado de forma especial sacrificando 3 monstruos, pero vale la pena porque tiene una excelente habilidad especial, una vez por turno, puedo equiparle un monstruo en tu cementerio, y si mi emperatriz fuera a ser destruida, el monstruo equipado se destruye en su lugar, y le equipare a tu Campeona Amazona, ahora, Emperatriz Siniestra, ataca a su Amazona Arquera".

"No tan rápido" Dijo Asami decidida "Tengo una carta de trampa, Muerte Absoluta, gracias a esta carta, cualquier ataque que hagas viene directo hacia mí" Yuki no entendía el porque Asami hacia esto si la haría perder el duelo, pero no tomó en cuenta la segunda carta boca abajo que Asami colocó "Ahora jugare mi segunda trampa, Medio Escudo, gracias a ésta carta, cualquier daño que me hagas este turno será dividido a la mitad".

Asami: 700lp Yuki: 1700lp

"Vaya, lograste salvar a tu monstruo, termino mi turno" Yuki ya no tenía más cartas en su mano ni boca abajo, pero confiaba en que su Emperatriz Siniestra sería suficiente para otorgarle la victoria, como ya se la había otorgado tantas veces en el pasado.

"Eres bastante bueno Takahashi-san, me da gusto empezar este año peleando contra un buen oponente como tú" Dijo la chica sonriéndole a su contrincante "Opino lo mismo Hasegawa-san, ya tenía mucho tiempo desde que me había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte" Dijo el chico emocionado.

"Aún así, es una lástima que tenga que terminar ahora, saco, empezaré sacrificando a mi Amazona Arquera para invocar de nuevo a mi Reina Amazona, espero que tu Emperatriz Siniestra este lista para una batalla real".

Reina Amazona 2400 – 1800

2600 – 1800

"Nuestros monstruos están iguales, y gracias a sus efectos ninguno puede ser destruido, si pelean sólo resultara en un empate" Dijo Yuki adelantándose a la situación "No del todo Takahashi-san, activare mi carta mágica, Tifón del Espacio Místico, gracias a esta carta puedo destruir una carta de magia o trampa, y escojo a mi Campeona Amazona que está equipada a la Emperatriz Siniestra".

"¡No puede ser! Ahora ella puede destruir a mi monstruo".

"Y no sólo eso, también terminaré con este duelo, activaré la carta mágica, Megamorph, y se la equipare a mi Reina Amazona, gracias a esta carta, si yo tengo menos puntos de vida que tú, el monstruo equipado duplica su ataque original"

Reina Amazona 2600 – 1800

5000 – 1800

"Ahora, mi Reina Amazona ¡Ataca a su Emperatriz Siniestra y elimina el resto de sus puntos de vida!" En ese momento la Reina de Asami destruyó a la Emperatriz de Yuki de un solo golpe, de esta forma terminando el duelo con su victoria.

Asami: 700 Yuki: 0

"P…perdí" Dijo Yuki mientras se apagaba su disco de duelo, sorprendido por su reciente derrota.

Asami también apagó su disco de duelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su oponente "Ese fue un duelo muy divertido Takahashi-san, eres bastante bueno" Le dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano.

"Gracias, lo mismo digo, fue un duelo muy divertido" Dijo mientras le daba la mano a su nueva rival "Espero que me des la revancha algún día".

"Dalo por hecho" Respondió la chica, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron viendo durante lo que parecieron siglos, a pesar de que toda la escuela los veía desde las gradas, ellos dos no podían alejar la mirada el uno del otro.

"¡Yuki, despierta!" Dijo Sesshomaru desde las gradas, sólo entonces Yuki y Asami se dieron cuenta de donde estaban, y no pudieron evitar su sonrojo por la situación.

"B…bueno, supongo que tengo que irme, la comida de bienvenida va a empezar" Dijo el chico buscando una salida de ese momento incomodo "S…sí, yo también".

"Entonces, nos vemos Hasegawa-san" Dijo el chico corriendo fuera de la arena "¡Oye Yuki! ¡Espérame!" dijo Sesshomaru corriendo tras de él.

"Nos vemos, Takahashi-san" Dijo la chica una vez que ambos ya estaban fuera de vista.

Una vez fuera de la academia, Yuki desaceleró el paso y espero a su amigo "Demonios Yuki ¿Por qué sales corriendo así?" Dijo el pelilargo mientras recuperaba el aliento "hehe, lo siento aibou" Dijo el chico mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca.

"Esa chica Asami es bastante buena, tenía tiempo desde que te veía perder" Dijo Sesshomaru una vez que recuperó su respiración usual "Lo sé, es una duelista muy fuerte, además parece que es una chica muy agradable, espero poder volver a verla".

"Es obvio que la volverás a ver, estamos todos en la academia ¿Recuerdas? Además, también esta en primer año, eso significa que tendremos las clases juntos" Dijo en tono de regaño a Yuki por la obviedad de la situación "hahahaha, tienes razón, creo que estoy un poco distraído, bueno, supongo que te veré mañana, disfruta el Obelisco Azul".

"Gracias, aun no se que haces en el Osiris Rojo".

"Tu sabes muy bien la razón de eso" Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa enigmática.

"Lo sé" Dijo Sesshomaru mientras ambos se daban la vuelta y emprendían su camino hacía sus respectivos dormitorios.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Yuki se sentó a comer solo, pensando en el día que acababa de tener, cuando un chico se acercó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Hola ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?" dijo el chico en tono amable "Claro" respondió el ojiazul "Soy Mizoguchi Kotaro, mucho gusto" se presentó el chico.

"Mucho gusto Mizoguchi-san, soy Takahashi Yuki".

"Lo sé, vi tu duelo hoy, eres bastante bueno, me sorprende que estés aquí con los rojos" Dijo con un poco de incredulidad en su rostro "Gracias, espero que tengamos un duelo pronto" Respondió Yuki alegremente "Lo mismo digo" Dijo Kotaro con una sonrisa.

Después de eso ambos chicos siguieron conversando alegremente mientras comían, a Yuki le empezaba a agradar Kotaro, pero de pronto Kotaro cambió su expresión a una más maliciosa.

"Takahashi-san, al parecer en este año no hay más duelistas buenos aparte de nosotros, si trabajamos juntos dominaremos el dormitorio rojo sin problemas, así haremos más agradable nuestra estadía en este basurero" Dijo Kotaro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En ese momento la sonrisa que Yuki había tenido en su rostro hasta ahora desapareció.

"En un duelo, ambos duelistas dan todo de si mismos, un duelo es para conocer a tu oponente y a ti mismo, es para hacer amigos y divertirse, no para dominar a las personas, ahora vete de aquí por favor, no me interesa entablar amistad con alguien como tú" Dijo el ojiazul con una seriedad muy poco común en él.

"Como quieras, de todos modos no te necesito para completar mis planes" Respondió Kotaro con un dejo de enojo y frustración en su voz mientras se iba.

Durante el resto de la comida Yuki estuvo solo. Cuando terminó de comer, fue directamente a su habitación y se puso su pijama, después sacó de entre sus cosas una pequeña caja azul claro y se la llevó con él a la cama, estaba en la litera de arriba, mientras estaba acostado observó las cartas de su baraja una por una, tomó una de ellas y la sostuvo frente a él, a pesar de que estaba oscuro, Yuki podía distinguirla bien _"Nuestro primer duelo en la Academia fue una derrota, aun así, fue un duelo muy divertido, y Hasegawa-san parece ser una chica muy agradable, lamento no haber podido invocarte hoy"_Pensó el chico mientras miraba la carta, después de mirarla por varios minutos, la puso de vuelta en su baraja y abrió la caja azul, había un pequeño papel doblado en fondo, él lo tomó y lo observó por un momento, pero no lo abrió y lo puso de vuelta en la caja después de un minuto, después puso su baraja en la caja también, la cerró, y se quedó dormido poco después con la caja a su lado.


End file.
